This invention pertains to a hand held and operated dispenser tool used for injecting various putty type filler materials into voids such as left from setting a finish nail or fastener below a material surface. This simple machine can inject putty of various consistencies, colors, and material bases into voids without an overflow or smearing onto the surface of the materials.
This putty injection tool pertains to other type putty or caulking guns or viscous fluid dispensers prior art such as U.S. Pat. Nos. (348,811), (382,456), (4,065,034), (5,022,563), (4,869,400), and (4,083,477) for cylindrical main body but differs in such that this tool does not use a cartridge or store a said volume of dispensed material for multiple injections. The putty injection tool injects a single shot of putty into a void and has to be refilled which allows easy installation of different colors of putty or filler materials into voids without replacing any cartridges. This putty injection tool is used in conjunction with already marketed colored putty sticks, caulks, and filler materials. These filler materials are used to fill voids in natural wood, wood facsimiles, laminates, metal, and other surfaces to provide a blemish free, smooth surface thus hiding the fasteners used to construct, assemble, or anchor the materials together.
Many skilled carpenters use color absorbing, hardening, putty or filler to fill a void in the surface of wood or other materials. When the hardened putty is sanded and finished, it provides a blemish free surface and hides the assembly fasteners. Today's construction industry has furnished the market with many prefinished materials such as wood trims or wood facsimile trims, moldings, and sheet materials. These materials are easier to use by the non-skilled handyman. The handyman will often use prefinshed wood trims, laminated sheet goods, and moldings made of wood, plastics, and metals. A handyman will often use a precolored, moldable putty or filler material to fill voids left from setting fasteners below the surface of the material.
Prefinshed materials often cannot be sanded, stained, or finished after the fasteners are installed without damaging the finish and causing a larger blemish in the prefinshed materials. This putty injection tool allows an operator to install color matching putty into a void left by a recessed fastener cleanly, neatly, and without waste or overfill. The putty color can be quickly changed from void to void to match the different color of materials such as light and dark wood grains. This tool allows the operator close control of the volume of putty to be injected with no over flow to surrounding surfaces which minimizes cleaning or contamination of the finished surface. This tool allows a handy man to utilize prefinshed materials and easily install color matching putty to hide recessed fasteners and provide a blemish free surface in the prefinshed materials.